fly_systemfandomcom-20200214-history
Kinomoto Sakura
Sakura is a default character in Magical Battle Arena, of the five characters. Even considering that she has very good offensive moves to constantly pressure the opponent, she fundamentally lacks counters, defense and solid combos; all of her combos are very situational. Mirror ''Card (SX), when timed right, can avoid a beam and ultimates, but this character is very difficult to use for beginners to intermediates. Her delay when casting SA and SZ are also fatal; although those two skills have been buffed in ''Ver 1.54. Keeping distance and attacking when opponent makes the slip is the best way to use this character. Should any skill or combo get defended or miss, she becomes very vulnerable and therefore punshiable. Close-Range Combat Tanker Origins Sakura is a ten-year-old girl who lives in the fictional town of Tomoeda in Japan, near Tokyo where she attends Tomoeda Elementary School. At the beginning of April, shortly after her birthday, Sakura finds a mysterious old false book called The Clow in her father’s study which contains a deck of 19 (52 in the anime) powerful magical cards. Upon touching it, Sakura awakens one of the card’s guardians, Cerberus, who was sleeping on the front cover guarding the Clow Cards. After awakening, Cerberus emerges from the book and admits to letting the cards escape while he slept. Realizing Sakura’s magical potential, he cunningly tricks her into becoming the "Cardcaptor" and thus becoming duty-bound to reclaim the missing cards under her control. In addition, the ceremony secretly marked Sakura as Cerberus's chosen candidate to become the next master of the Clow Cards and their guardians. In the anime, the series presents a slightly altered chain of events. On the afternoon after her first day of fourth grade, Sakura hears a mysterious sound coming from her father's library in the basement. She arms herself with her cheerleading baton and nervously goes downstairs. On a table she discovers the false book The Clow with all of its cards still inside. After opening The Clow, Sakura picks up the top card and reads its name aloud which activates it, summoning a powerful wind which blows the remaining cards away and scatters them across the town. After all the cards but "Windy" have been blown away, Cerberus emerges and forces her to undergo the ceremony to retrieve them. This was most likely added to not only give Cerberus a more justifiable reason to send Sakura on her mission, but also to give her an easier time at completing it, as she now begins her adventure with one of the cards, Windy, already under her control, as opposed to starting with no cards at all as in the original manga. Storyline To be filled. Controls ArrowKeys - Move A - Hit the opponent with "The Sword". It can chain until 7 hits. A (Hold) - hit opponent with "The Windy", send them flying A (Hold) + Up Arrow - hit opponent with "The Windy", send them flying above you A (Hold) + Down Arrow - hit opponent with "The Windy", send them flying below you Z - She uses the card Arrow to shoot at the opponent. Can only be used once before cooldown or 3 times in Magic Burst. Z (Hold) - Nothing. X - "The Shield" W + X - Teleport in front of opponent (Must be close) Q + X - Teleport behind opponent. (Must be close) C - Dash (Use this with arrow keys to Dash) Q - Move up W - Move down D - Change target (Obviously requires multiple opponents) S - Charge Stamina Bar. S + A - Uses the card "The Fight". She punches the opponent several time before kicking the opponent. Basic melee character's animation melee move. S + Z - Uses the card "The Firey". Must be charged. She sends out "The Firey" clow card that homes the opponent. Does considerable damage. Breaks Defense. S + X - Uses the card "The Mirror". She turns into whoever she is targeting for a short period of time. Has no effect if her target is Sakura. While in Mirror, she copies all of her opponents moves, including Burst Mode and Ultimates. In case of Lord of Nightmares, it even copies the constant damage dealt on herself and the constant Magic Burst. S + C - "Everything's gonna be alright" - Burst mode. S + C + A - Uses the card "The Create". After encantation, she summons several King Penguins from Penguin Park of Cardcaptor series that damages the opponent. Only on burst mode. S + C + Z - "The Windy" - After her initial shot hits, she turns the opponent into a Sakura Card then damages them as they are released from the card. Can only be used on last bar of HP. Only on burst mode. Category:Characters Category:Magical Battle Arena